Discussion nocturne
by Brioche au chocolat
Summary: Fei pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des visages terrifiés de ses victimes à l'époque, il n'avait eu aucun remord à le faire. Mais maintenant, il était comme Saru, parfois il se réveillait aussi en sueur, en se rappelant que ses mains étaient pleines de sang d'innocents. (Post-Canon)


**Note de l'Auteure : Bonsoir, hier j'ai écrit ce petit OS Post-Canon ! Bonne lecture !**

**Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level-5**

**[...]**

**Personnages :**** Fei, Saryuu Evan (Saru)**

**Pairing :**** Fei x Saru**

**Avertissements :**** Fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison...**

[...]

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, s'ouvrant doucement, encore lourdes de fatigue et pleines de rêves. Fei essaya de distinguer les formes dans le noir ambiant de la pièce. Il pouvait entendre des reniflements contre son dos, ils étaient légers, presque silencieux mais dans le calme de la chambre ils semblaient résonner.

Il se tourna doucement et avec une voix basse, plus grave qu'à l'accoutume en raison de son réveil précédent mais toujours douce et réconfortante, il se mit à parler. Il questionna patiemment son partenaire pour savoir comment il allait, en fait il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse mais lorsqu'une voix plus grave que la sienne et surtout pleine de tristesse lui répondit, il se rapprocha de l'autre masse près de lui.

« Désolé si je t'ai réveillé... » Il y eu une courte pause, un silence dans l'air avant que l'autre ne se remette à parler avec un ton un peu plus doux. « Rendors-toi Fei, ce n'est rien...

-Un cauchemar ? » Répondit simplement le concerné en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Fei ne pouvait pas voir l'autre homme dans le noir et cela le dérangeait. Il n'attendit donc pas de recevoir une seconde réponse de l'autre avant de reprendre la parole.

« Veilleuse allumée, lumière faible. »

La pièce s'éclaira doucement et s'était dans ces moments là que celui aux cheveux verts appréciait d'avoir un appartement avec une technologie plutôt développée. Puis lorsqu'il regarda près de lui, il ne vit que le dos de l'autre personne, il fronça doucement les sourcils avant de se rapprocher de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

L'autre se redressa pour avoir une meilleure position dans les bras de Fei, son dos était posé contre son torse et seule sa respiration plutôt bruyante pouvait être entendue dans la chambre. Ses cheveux doux faisaient un coussin pour le menton de celui aux yeux turquoise qui posa sa tête dessus, tranquillement en fredonnant une mélodie douce.

Puis il reprit la parole, lentement, avec une voix rauque et sûrement fatiguée. Il était tard après tout, s'était encore le beau milieu de la nuit.

« J'ai fait un rêve, en rapport avec notre passé. »

Fei écoutait attentivement l'homme dans ses bras, il était conscient que le rêve dont parlait l'autre était sûrement un cauchemar même s'il ne le disait pas à voix haute. Mais après tout un cauchemar était un rêve à sa manière.

« J'ai fais des choses horribles Fei... » La voix devenait presqu'un murmure, rempli de regret et de dégoût.

« Tu n'es pas le seul Saru, tu le sais, j'ai aussi fait des choses horribles. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et ferma doucement les yeux, son esprit était encore légèrement brumeux de fatigue et le sommeil le rappelait, voulant l'emmener avec lui tel une sirène avec des marins. Mais il ne devait pas dormir, il avait un problème à régler.

« On a déjà eu cette discussion tu te souviens ? À chaque fois tu prends toute la responsabilité pour se qui s'est passé !

-Parce que j'étais le chef ! » Fei avait haussé le ton et Saru avait suivit immédiatement.

« Ça ne change rien ! Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité à prendre ! Lorsque j'ai tué ces civils ce n'était pas toi qui tenais le pistolet et tu le sais ! »

Fei pouvait parfaitement se souvenir des visages terrifiés de ses victimes, il les avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de leur tiré dessus avec son pistolet chargé de son aura. À l'époque, il n'avait eu aucun remord à le faire, il s'en fichait d'abattre quelqu'un tant que l'objectif final était accomplit.

Mais maintenant, il était comme Saru, parfois il se réveillait aussi en sueur, en se rappelant que ses mains étaient pleines de sang d'innocents, de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandés et qui était juste là au mauvais moment. Les remords qu'il n'avait pas eus à l'époque l'attaquaient maintenant, essayant de le tuer petit à petit comme il l'avait lui même fait avec tant de monde.

« Mais n'étais-je pas celui qui donnait les ordres ?! »

Hausser le ton fatiguait Fei, en plus il était presque sûr qu'en murmurant quelque chose, l'homme dans ses bras pourrait l'entendre facilement. Alors il reprit une voix basse.

« Tu n'étais pas seul, toutes nos décisions avaient été réfléchis et jugés que ce soit par Meia, Giris, Yuuchi, toi ou moi. Je pourrais te citer pleins d'autres noms qui nous ont aidé dans nos choix... »

Une de ses mains quitta la taille de Saru pour caresser délicatement sa nuque, il savait que cela l'aiderait à se détendre.

« On ne pourra jamais effacer ce qu'on a fait, chaque jour des personnes nous rappelleront nos actes et d'autres ne nous pardonneront jamais en pensant qu'il est impossible pour nous de changer. L'être humain est ainsi et ce n'est pas en ressassant le passé que nous pourrons changer les mentalités. »

Il posa un tendre baiser dans les cheveux de son amant avant de continuer de parler, essayant d'avoir un ton apaisant malgré la fatigue dans sa voix.

« On fait tous des erreurs, personne n'est parfait. Jamais je ne pourrais ramener à la vie toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées, je ne pense même pas être capable un jour de me pardonner pour ça. » Il fit une dernière pause, prenant sa respiration avant de conclure, il avait l'impression de faire un discours cliché mais de toute façon il était bien trop fatigué pour faire quelque chose de mieux. « Mais j'ai décidé de continuer d'avancer et d'essayer de rattraper mes erreurs et de rembourser mes dettes. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, il bougea doucement pour réussir à se coucher sur le matelas en gardant toujours dans ses bras Saru. Avec un ton endormi il désactiva la veilleuse et laissa la chambre être replongée dans le noir.

« Bonne nuit, je t'aime. » Marmonna doucement Fei, désireux de replonger dans son sommeil qu'il avait quitté il y a un petit moment déjà.

La masse qu'il tenait bougea beaucoup et celui aux cheveux verts sentit des bras entourer son corps, Saru venait de se retourner pour être face à lui. Ils aimaient bien cette position.

« Je t'aime aussi Fei et merci pour tout. »

Ils savaient tous les deux se que ce « tout » désignait, il parlait de ces discussions tardives et rassurantes, de leur relation mais surtout de la finale du Ragnarok, lorsque Saru avait enfin compris que l'objectif de Feida était une erreur, que Fei et l'équipe qui l'accompagnait l'avaient sauvé.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du concerné, son cœur débordait de tant d'affection, de tendresse, d'amour pour celui aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait aider l'autre homme et que ce dernier ne craignait plus de montrer ses moments de faiblesse.

C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul avec des insécurités et que surtout il n'était pas seul pour les affronter. Peut importe son passé, il essaierait de se racheter pour vivre heureux avec Saru, ils affronteraient le futur ensemble et ça, il en était certain.

Il resserra sa prise contre le dos de son amant et ferma doucement les yeux, il se sentait à l'aise ainsi et n'avait plus aucune envie de bouger, ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec celles de l'autre mais il s'en fichait bien. Fei laissa le sommeil l'emporter avec lui.


End file.
